starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Cascade
This page is still a work in progress and as such, anything written below is subject to change. The Sea Goddess, Cascade, is a member of the Hireath Pantheon. She is the mother of the Talori Herd, creating and establishing them in the world. Many accounts of the God's War paint Cascade as aloof and apathetic, though in reality she is highly interested in the lives of mortals, and interferes with them far more than she should. Mythology Throughout much of Hireath, Cascade is thought of as being a fickle, finicky, and often aloof deity, which is due in no small part to her unwillingness to intervene during the God's War. Even with the mildly negative perceptions that surround her, she remains rather revered throughout the nations. Followers of Cascade paint her in a different light. The Talori liken her to a mother, giving them life and watching over them with patience and compassion. Even so, though also recognize she is not a force to be trifled with, and like the seas, she can be powerful and mysterious. Her waters may bring life more often than not, but they may also bring death and destruction. As such, the Talori respect and fear the goddess just as much as they love and adore her. The three pillars of Cascade are said to be loyalty, patience, and faith. These three virtues are said to be the foundation upon which all of Aquore was built upon, and anyone who displays one or more of these virtues is thought be in Cascade's good graces. Worship Talori Often depicted in shades of blue and green alone, Cascade is viewed as an ethereal being, far above and different from her mortal children below. She is considered a caring, compassionate mother who would do anything for her children, while also seen as fiercely protective of her people. Her waters are revered as life giving, and in some cases are even seen as holy, such as the blood that flows through every equine's veins. Cascade is also known among her people as the great healer of the broken, and the keeper of time. The mainland's depiction of her was the closest to reality- She is often displayed with large frilly fins, stripes, with rolling waves for a mane. Color wise, she is painted in shades of blue and green, with gold accents, and she often has glowing eyes. Their worship of the goddess include twice yearly sacrifices as a gift to the goddess, giving her the children of her enemy, Alya, with the opportunity to remake them as her own. All major temples in Aquore are dedicated to the sea goddess, and prayer idols depicting Cascade are common among her people. She has since changed, more reminiscent of a rainbow seen in the mist of sea spray. Views about the goddess differ slightly among those living in the Isles of the Dead, who see Cascade more as an unpredictable force. She, along with her sister Alya, are thought to need to be appeased if one wishes to cross the ocean safely, and many of their customs reflect this. She is most often depicted as a squid-like hippocampus in darker duller blue-greens and greys that are reminiscent of the stormy sea. Breim Cascade isn't as prominent in Sirith as she once was due to the herd living underground and far away from any major bodies of water. The Breim see all the gods as having a clear and defined purpose, and Cascade is more or less seen as a bringer of peace and serenity. Small fountains and ponds can be found in temples and shrines, and are thought to help one clear their mind as water is an element of peace among the Breim. Cascade is also portrayed as a healer in the underground tunnels of Sirith, and is referenced often among practitioners of healing magic and such. She is most often depicted as a graceful, watery being, with a slender pastel fish tail and mane, and piercing blue eyes. Her coat is generally thought to be a warm, pale color, or even white, and often reflects the hues of her tail in paintings. Serora Worship of Cascade in Serora centers around her being the bringer of rain to the desert nation. She is viewed as rather finicky and almost playful times, flying through the skies and leaving small treasures in her wake. Typically she is depicted as have a long, slender, almost snake like tail fin, with a curly mane that holds all manner of trinkets and treasures. War Forged Cascade is rather revered by sailors, as well as those who live and work near the sea. They often view her as a flighty and jealous god who might turn the seas against you or leave an iceberg in your path at a moment's notice if she is scorned. Sailors often offer up their prayers as well as small tokens to the goddess before setting out on her seas in hope of a safe journey. Aodh Well loved throughout most of Eithne, Cascade is even revered as highly as Ignacio in some areas, while others see her as a counterpart to her fiery brother, two sides of the same coin, lovers eternally entwined in a cosmic dance. Blessings Standard Blessings: * Water Manipulation * Frost Manipulation * http://starborn-alignment.wikia.com/wiki/Cascade_Blessings#Nymphism Nymphism] * Venom Generation * Healing Regeneration * Intangibility * Retrocognition * Clairvoyance Holy Blessings: * Time Manipulation * Blood Manipulation Temples and Other Places of Worship In Aquore Within the homeland of her children, one can find many holy places of worship dedicated to the sea goddess. * The Holy Temple of Cascade Inaria's Temple and the home of the Divine, the Holy Temple of Cascade is the center of worship in Aquore. All Talori citizens will visit the great temple at least once in their lifetime, though most will visit many times. It is considered the holiest of places, and those who enter it's walls often describe feeling a sense of awe wash over them once inside. It is well cared for and almost always sees a constant stream of equines coming through it's doors. * The Temple of the Ancients The Temple of the Ancients in Kiephis is said to be the first temple to exist in Aquore, and is thought to predate the God's War. Whether or not this is true is up for debate, but at the end of the day, it is still one of the oldest structures in Talori territory. * The Temple of Time Temple ruins in the Wilds are still mostly unknown to the herd as whole, and much of it remains a mystery. That said, those who have entered it have seen first hand the absolute timeless feeling the temple has about it... * Cascade's Grotto A holy site dedicated to the sea goddess, the grotto is a place of prayer and cleansing. Many equines come here to cleanse their souls of sin, symbolically washing it away in Cascade's holy waters. Pegasi wishing to wash away their impurities will come here either alone or with a cleric to engage in the ritualistic removal of their own wings. Symbolizing shedding of Alya's curse, pegasi who undergo this ritual are viewed with more respect than their winged counterparts, as they are seen as having accepted Cascade's divine grace. The process is a painful one though, and most pegasi choose to forgo it. With a large oceanstone statue of the goddess watching over everything that happens within the grotto, it is one of the most reverent places of worship within Aquore's territory. * Shrines Shrines to the goddess of water within Aquore are usually quite beautiful. Adorned with shells, pearls, and gold, they often include small fountains, or even mirrors to represent the reflective surface of Cascade's waters. Large shrines surrounded by beautiful ponds and aquatic gardens are common in most towns and villages, while most Talori residents sport much smaller shrines within their own homes at which to pray and leave small offerings. A drop of blood or two is the most common gift left, as blood is considered water's holiest form. The practice is the acknowledgement that all life is born of water, and to water it must return. A simple reminder for Cascade's followers of where they came from. Outside Aquore Coming soon! Category:Gods Category:Talori